A mail to xx
by gniq
Summary: Short fic on HNG. main character is nanase. enjoy. review if u think it's worth your reviewing.


Author's note: I'M a Hikaru No Go manga addict…so I was really surprised to finD a hng sectiOn here. This is my first HNG based fic… main characters are Nanase and Isumi. Kindda short but hope you will like it! Please read and review~ EnjOy!

I do not own hikaru no go. I only own the plot.

[|This story is fictional. All characters, figures, occurrences, plot, organizations that resemble either the living or the dead is purely coincidental. |]

Nanase placed her hands on the window ledge and rested her chin on them. She gazed intently at the panoramic view outside her window. The incandescent sun hanged in mid-air, shining mercilessly over the vast landscape. The Mediterranean Sea glittered and sparkled as the gentle waves hit against the sandy coast. The sounds of the swash and backwash soothed Nanase's mind. 

It had been no longer than a week since she came to France and she already missed Japan and her friends terribly. The images of her friends flashed across her thoughts. The high-caliber Hikaru, spiky-hairdo and quick witted Waya and the earnest and affectionate… Isumi. Nanase's mouth broke into a smile and a sudden rush of butterflies entered her tummy as she thought about Isumi. 

He is always so concern and caring towards the younger friends, like Hikaru and Waya, treating them like his own little brothers. He is so serious and focused when it comes to playing go. Nanase's heart fluttered as she imagined Isumi playing go. His brows furrowed, deep in thought. His straight jet-black fringe resting limply on his forehead, coming all the way down to almost his eyes. People said serious men are the most charming men. Isumi had proven that saying true. Nanase's cheeks flushed pink, she did not realised that she had gone so in depth when thinking about Isumi. 

She gazed once again at the beach. The aquamarine waters looked so inviting and tempting. She decided to go for a dip. Nanase walked across the suite and retrieved the yellow bikini from the drawer. However, the thought Isumi was still bugging her. She skipped towards the desk to grab her red sunglasses. An idea hit her as she caught sight of her laptop. _Send an email to Isumi! _

Nanase enthusiastically moved her mouse to the 'Compose' section. 

__

Click.

While filling up the address and subject, Nanase thought about what to say to Isumi. _Should I tell him about my welfare here? Or should I ask about Japan first? Maybe asking will make me seem like I'm not a very adaptable person. Should I tell him about the food or the weather? Weather seems better._ She pondered a while more, her fingers brushing lightly over and across the keyboard._ Okay, here goes._

To: Shinichiro_Isumi@gomail.com

Subject: greetings!

__

Dear Isumi, 

Hello! How have you been? Been here for almost a week and I'm already starting to miss you!

Oops. Nanase realized her loophole and quickly backspaced to add a 'all' at the end of the sentence.

__

Hello! How have you been? Been here for almost a week and I'm already starting to miss you all! The weather here is great! Although there is always ample of sunshine here, it had never been blazing hot. The sun's rays are very gentle.=) I learnt so many things already! They took us around to the museums and we get to look at paintings of famous artists! 

Hey, but I still miss playing go. Talking about go, how was the past few matches? Bet you won all of them?? You told me you were going to koyo toya's house to have a match with him right? So did you learnt anything? How about hikaru? He had a match with Akira isn't it? The matches between them are always very interesting.

Hey don't be too obsess with playing go, u must also take good care of your health ok? You always fall sick very easily. Remember a healthy body leads to an alert mind! ;) I want to see a healthy Isumi when I go back! 

You know something? When I was walking on the street yesterday, I actually saw a couple of old men playing go!!! And a crowd of men of similar age group was crowding over them. I was so surprised. It hit me that go is a game that is enjoyed by people worldwide. Unfortunately, I was unable to stop and watch them play because we had to rush to our destination on time.

Hey Isumi, please help me send my greetings to the rest ok? I'm going for a swim now! (The ocean is so beautiful) Really miss you!

Damn.

__

Hey Isumi, please help me send my greetings to the rest ok? I'm going for a swim now! (The ocean is so beautiful) Really miss you guys! Cya soon!

Love lots,

Nanase Asumi =)

Send.

Nanase grinned. She jumped out of the teak chair, and skipped joyfully out of the suite. The heavy door slammed shut, the sound of her whistling faded and the laptop screen showed:

Mail successfully sent to Shinichiro_Isumi@gomail.com.

___________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
